


Errors, Guilt, Lamentations and a Single Forgiveness

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Amoresplatonicos, Angst, ChicoxChica, ChicoxChico, DickyDamianenunarelación, Drama & Romance, Elalcoholpuedeprovocarproblemas, Embarazosinesperados, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Male-Female Relationships, Multi, OneShotDrabble, RelacionesHeterosexuales, Relacioneshomosexuales, Traición, Yaoi, engaños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Hecho está y jamás podrás cambiar. Aquello que amaste y cuidaste se desvanece de tus manos, parece un sueño del que deseaste no haber despertado.





	Errors, Guilt, Lamentations and a Single Forgiveness

**Estoy inspirada, así que hare algo cortó y desapareceré… DE NUEVO XD**

**OvO**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagrimas deslizándose tenuemente por sus mejillas y haciendo brillar sus ojos como un par de esmeraldas no cabía duda de que era la escena más hermosa que podía presenciar pero que se diera en tales condiciones.

\- Dami… –Sin oportunidad de completar su nombre, dio media vuelta y apresurándose en su caminar salió con un fuerte portazo. Exhalo pesadamente, dejando caer el rostro hacia adelante, ¿Por qué creyó inocentemente que todo iría bien?

Un abultamiento en el bolsillo del pantalón llamo su atención, introdujo la mano sacando una caja de terciopelo rio secamente, compro ese objeto ayer con una sola idea en mente y hoy todo se desmorono por una simple decisión correcta.

El agua se acumulaba dispuesta a liberarse en un llanto incontrolable, apretó los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza ignorando una nueva presencia en la habitación que le observaba en silencio. Camino hasta donde él, colocando una mano sobre su hombro en signo de apoyo, este salto levemente por el contacto girando para encontrar su rostro.

\- ¿Barbara? – la mujer mostro una completa comprensión que permitió al hombre de ojos azules desahogarse y abrazarle fuertemente. – Lo herí, Barbara… lo herí. Jamás me perdonara. – hablaba entre gimoteos, aferrándose a su delgada figura como un soporte, ella asintió, con su mano derecha en la espalda para sostenerlo y con la otra en su cabello acariciándolo suavemente.

\- Él te perdonara, tomara tiempo pero…

\- ¡NO! – grito tan fuerte que asusto por un momento a Barbara, espero hasta escuchar sus sollozos en un ritmo constante – E-esta vez no.

\- Vamos Dick, él te ama. – intento convencerlo nuevamente pero el negó moviendo su cabeza apoyado contra el hombro. Barbara suspiro cansada. – Sabes que nadie creía que podían estar juntos y lo han conseguido. Esta vez no es diferente.

\- …

\- ¿Dick? – pregunto confundida de no recibir respuesta separándose un poco del peli negro colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros – Confía en que…

\- Voy a casarme.

\- ¿He? – Barbara parpadeo confundido – R-richard… d-d… ¿DE QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HABLANDO? – inmediatamente cambio el lugar de sus manos hasta el cuello de la chaqueta haciéndole levantar la mirada y encararla - ¿CON QUIÉN TE VAS A CASAR?

\- K-Kori… - susurro pero tan alto como para que Barbara lo escuchara

\- ¿AH?- la sorpresa era notoria en su respuesta - ustedes terminaron - explico, resaltando lo obvio, pero exigiendo una explicación - ¿cómo?

\- Un hijo… - las palabras resonaron por los tímpanos de Barbara, soltando al peli negro y retrocediendo unos pasos. – Por eso…

\- Richard – interrumpió con un tono serio en su voz – ¿Engañaste a Damian? – un asentimiento y Barbara abrió los ojos en sorpresa, colocando dos dedos en su frente intentando procesar la información. - ¿Cuándo?

\- En una fiesta, nos reunimos y comenzamos una competencia de beber, estuvimos hablando y… terminamos en una habitación – mantuvo su vista alejada de la peli roja que solo asintió a cada una de sus palabras – Kori no se molestó y prometimos no tomar importancia al tema ya que fue por el alcohol. – Barbara miro una vez más al hombre del que una vez estuvo enamorada, su semblante se mostraba increíblemente roto y perdido, algo no común en él. Inhala y exhalo profundamente. Conocía de tiempo a Richard John Grayson, alias Dick, demasiados años, tantas versiones suyas y ahora misma la de alguien que perdió a su verdadero amor por una decisión errada.

\- Él te perdonara – volvió a repetir, sonriéndole tristemente al peli negro que se mostraba incrédulo a sus palabras – Porque te ama Richard y siempre te ha amado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin. OvO**

**Hasta llore.**

**¿Por qué lastimo a mi bati-bebé? Q-Q**

**Que conste no tengo nada en contra de ningún personaje, ¡NADA!**

**Y no, no pongo a Kori como la mala. La moralidad de Dick le pudo más.**

**Ahora bien pueden leer esto como ustedes quieran, puede ser un AU, Semi-AU, dentro del universo de Héroes, etc.**

**Ahora bien, si subiré segunda parte puede ser. ¿Triunfara el amor? PUES NO LO SÉ *inserte risa malvada***

**Sufre Grayson por engañar a mi bebé, ah espera… si fui yo quien escribió eso… rayos… no entonces no, bueno sí. XDD**

**Bye-bye.**

**Posdata:**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


End file.
